


A soothing Touch

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Winter 2018 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Every night he was haunted by the same dreams and they never ended. However one night Kazuichi wondered if someone could help him against the recurring nightmares.Day 5 of theSoudam WeekPrompt:Nightmares|Physical Contact| Fist Snow





	A soothing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this one is short in comparison to the rest, but oh well

Kazuichi smiled as he saw all the beautiful lights surrounding him and people were laughing as they all enjoyed the festive evening. Music was playing around him and the air was filled with a sweet smell from all the mouthwatering food that was served. It was a beautiful sight and what he would consider a perfect Christmas; just him and his loving friends and family.

His eyes suddenly widened as he looked around again with confusion. Had he seen correctly? Why was his family here? Why was _he_ here? _He_ shouldn't be here, that isn't right. _He_ has to go! _He_ has to go now! _He_ will ruin everything!

 

Kazuichi's eyes darted throughout the dark and cold room and people were laughing as he groaned in pain, all enjoying to see his misery. Shouting was heard and insults were being called out, one after the other, as the air began smelling heavily like cheep alcohol, making Kazuichi gag. He was scared. It was all because _he_ was here! People who he didn't know, whose faces he couldn't see, were closing in on him, laughing loudly and mocking him. The closer they came, the more everything hurt.

Widening his eyes in fear, Kazuichi jumped onto his feet and ran away, leaving all that shouting, screaming and laughing behind him. He just ran out of the room and down the long hallway of his home. Running and running, trying to get away from that pain, only to come to an abrupt halt when he crashed against a wall.

No, not a wall, a mirror. A mirror reflecting his image as his eyes widened when he saw a young boy with short black hair, brown eyes and glasses, crying in fear as heavy dark bruises covered his skin, barely hidden by his uniform. The reflection stared back at him, mimicking his every movement as more tears fell from all the pain inflicted onto him. Every inch of Kazuichi's body was hurting, it was excruciating. It hurt so much. He wanted it to stop. Please, it had to stop! He wasn't able to stand it.

Looking down at himself, his own skin was covered with injuries, the same one the boy in the mirror had and Kazuichi cried out in pain. Cowering on the cold floor and holding his arms over his head, Kazuichi screamed and begged for the pain to stop. But it never did.

Instead when he opened his eyes he was back in the same dark room like before and someone had a hold of him, screaming at him as they raised their fist and Kazuichi's eyes widened with horror as he saw his father staring at him with an unstoppable rage.

 

With a scream Kazuichi jolted up from his bed and he indistinctively held his hands before his face to shield himself from the pain. Yet it never came. There was no pain and no one holding him by his collar. He was alone in his room and it was silent around him, as only his own heavy breathing was echoing in the dark room.

He was in his room, away from that place. Kazuichi was in Hope's Peak Academy, where his father couldn't touch him ever again. Yet these nightmares never stopped, they always came back, again and again, every night anew. He couldn't take it, it was driving him crazy, he wanted to scream! So he did. He screamed and cried in fear until his throat was raw and burned. He was scared, he was so terrified. He couldn't take it any more. Why him? Why didn't these nightmares ever stop?

 

***

 

When Gundham had laid himself to rest for the night in peace, he had not been expecting to be awaken again only a few hours later within the deepest night.

Opening his eyes and lighting up his private realm with the help of the lamp next to his bed, his eyes turned towards the clock he possessed. It was now only mere moments past most the demonic hour and as such Christmas Eve had just begun. Climbing out of his bed at this hellish hour of the night and hoping for the miserable life of whatever mortal had the audacity to awaken him that they had a very good reason for this late disturbance, Gundham went towards the door and opened it.

Before him stood his dark consort, Kazuichi, who was fidgeting on the spot he was standing upon, not saying a word. Gundham was just about to enquire as for why his mate decided to suddenly awake him from his rest, when he noticed how Kazuichi's mortal form was shivering almost unnoticeably and his skin has taken on a paler colouring, while his eyes had a faint tint of red from what he guessed had been crying.

Looking at him with concern, Gundham raised an eyebrow as he studied the other, “Has something happened?”

Jumping almost unnoticeably, the mortal began fidgeting more than priorly and his eyes averted to the side to avoid any contact with Gundham's own, as he seemed to be considering what to reply. He then gave his well known smile that showed his carefree side, as he then answered “Ah it's nothing. Sorry for waking ya up, I'll just go back to bed.”

As Gundham knew the mortal well and could read his every expression, he was able to see that the other's smile was forced upon his face and that his eyes could not stay on Gundham for longer than moment's breath, while his voice sounded raw and strained. Due to this he was easily able to conclude that the other was lying with nothing being amiss. Just as Kazuichi was about to turn, Gundham stopped him, “Kazuichi, if you went as far as awaking me from my rest, then I at the very least wish to be informed about why this is.”

Stopping in his tracks, Kazuichi's eyes wandered again to the side and his hand went throughout his unruly hair, “Ah, I just had a nightmare and I... well I was kinda hoping that... you...” he took a breath, “I just felt like shit alone in my room and I can't calm down any more, so I came here since I kinda wanted a hug. But now I realise how stupid it is and all because ya don't really like contact that much and it's in the middle of the night and yeah... I'll better go now.”

With this the mortal turned around to return to his own realm. Yet before he could walk more than a step, Gundham took hold of him and pulled him back, before hugging him. “While it is true that I do not prefer sharing physical contact with other mortals, I do not mind if it is with you, my paramour. So whenever you are feeling unwell and need physical affection, you are free to claim it in from me.” There was no force within this realm that would ever make Gundham dislike having any form of intimacy with Kazuichi, especially in cases where either of them were feeling vulnerable from the pressures that life puts upon them. Though Gundham was thankful that his paramour was trying to be considerate of his boundaries and comfort, even at the cost of his own mental well-being.

 

For the first moment Kazuichi had a look of surprisement on his face, but he then clung onto Gundham's form, pushing his face into his chest and the shaking of his body intensified as tears began to fall and stain Gundham's shirt. Holding his beloved close, Gundham gently led him within his realm to give them privacy should any of the other mortals awaken and leave their realm.

Holding Kazuichi close to himself, Gundham let his hand run along the pink hair as he silently whispered in a soothing matter, “You do not need to fear, my beloved, the demons that have haunted your dreams are now gone and will not harm you again.”

However his scared consort only shook his head, as his grip tightened on Gundham and he looked at him with teary eyes, “No, he always comes back. Every night when I try to sleep I always have the same fucking dreams and I can't take it any more.”

He?

Gundham looked at his frightened partner, who was visibly shaking in his arms, the terror written on his face. There was only one instance that had the power to bring such dread upon Kazuichi. To confirm his suspicion and still give his mate the possibility to decide if he wished to talk or not, Gundham then asked in a tender voice. “Kazuichi, if you are feeling comfortable enough, will you inform me about what has haunted your dreams as for late? You are of course free to refuse.”

Kazuichi's face fell at the enquiry, yet he answered with a weak and shaking voice, confirming Gundham's suspicion. “I'm always back home with my dad, who is beating me up while my old bullies are laughing at me...” More tears fell and the trembling got worse from the memory of his nightly terrors and his traumatic past, “It always feels so real. It always hurts just like it did then... I don't want to go back, I-”

“Kazuichi,” Gundham interrupted him and looked him straight into his with tears filled eyes, “You do not need to return to that hellish realm where that demon resides. Not in this night, not on the following day and not when your final moment within this realm of learning passes. I will promise to you that no force within this realm can make you return, as I will keep you by my side for as long as you wish and I will keep that demon away from you, so that he may never again harm you.”

Hearing this made Kazuichi's eyes widen and he pressed his face back into the other's chest while again tears fell. However this time his mortal form had begun to relax and he muttered a small, “Thank you.”

 

Gundham held Kazuichi close for a while longer, reassuring him that he will protect him from any harm. No matter how fierce his foes, Gundham would make sure that now harm is done to his paramour and even if it will cost him his last breath, he will never let that demon ever come close to Kazuichi ever again.

 

***

 

Ever so slowly Kazuichi was able to feel himself calm down and his breathing became more steady again, unlike before where he was close to hyperventilating from fright. Starting to feel more relaxed again and the trembling of his body lessened, Kazuichi also loosened his grip on Gundham's shirt. However he then began to feel exhaustion taking over from having so little sleep for the last few days and it showed.

“Do you wish to rest again, my Prince of the Night?” Gundham asked him as he continued letting his hands run through his hair. The gentle touch made Kazuichi almost hum in content. He could understand why animals loved being petted so much.

For a moment Kazuichi fell into thought as he considered it. “I'm not sure... Whenever I tried to sleep again, the nightmares would come back since the last few days.” He was tired, however he didn't want to have any more nightmares.

“You can not avoid your rest forever.” Gundham replied with a soft voice that put no pressure onto Kazuichi and he was thankful for it. When his boyfriend forced him to sleep when the mechanic again overworked himself was fine and needed. However now Gundham left Kazuichi all options open and made sure he felt comfortable. “Is there something that could make your troubled mind feel at ease during your rest?” Gundham then asked him.

This made Kazuichi think. Usually the best way for him to overcome his anxiety is by working, however that wouldn't be helpful if he wanted to fall asleep. Though there was something else that always helped him stay calm, so he looked up towards Gundham and carefully asked, “Would it be okay for ya if I stayed here tonight?”

Kazuichi felt unsure about his question, since despite him and Gundham dating for a while now, they had never slept in the same bed, due to the bigger man being very shy about physical contact. So he was worrying if he might overstep some boundaries with his request.

Yet to his surprise Gundham nodded with a shy smile. “If you would feel more at ease, I do not mind.” Though he did blush while agreeing.

“Really?” Kazuichi asked just to make sure, “You don't have to agree just because I asked ya.”

“I truly do not mind.” Gundham reassured him, “I do intend to spend my mortal life with you, so I do wish to always have you close to me, my dark prince.”

Giving a small smile for the first time since waking up from nightmare, Kazuichi looked at his boyfriend, “Thank you again, Gundham.”

 

The couple then made their way towards Gundham's bed. Lying down with him, Gundham shyly pulled his boyfriend close and pulled the blanket over them. Closing his eyes, Kazuichi cuddled against him, when he felt something press itself against his back. Looking behind himself he saw that Gundham's dog had snuggled against his back, while the four Devas climbed on top of their bodies to sleep there.

“It does seem like these hellish warriors also wish to make you feel at ease so that you may rest in peace.” Gundham commented as he looked at all the animals that had decided to sleep with them in the bed.

Again Kazuichi felt a smile form on his lips. Closing his eyes, he felt safe and warm as Gundham let his hand gently move along Kazuichi's back in a soothing manner. This gentle touch was so unlike anything Kazuichi had every experienced before in his life and he never again wanted to miss it. It was like being in Gundham's arms, feeling him close, was making all the dark shadows in his mind that brought him so much anxiety and fear melt away.

Feeling the other's lips against his forehead, Kazuichi gave a last smile that night as he fell asleep without any more nightmares disturbing his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't let Kazuichi's dad be nice very long ^^”


End file.
